Just the fingers of her hand
by Vidicon666
Summary: Originally written for international day of Fem Slash: Anne and Susan, Buffy and Willow


**Author's note: **

**This is about as explicit as I will get in all probability. Part of the And the autumn leaves are turning series, this is set between **_**Like a Clock whose hands are sweeping**_** and **_**Like a tunnel that you follow. **_

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon **

**The Famous Five are the creation of Enid Blyton**

**The Chronicles of Narnia are the creation of C.S. Lewis**

**I claim ownership of none of these.**

**Reviews are very welcome.**

**Written for the International Day of Femslash Fic. I just felt inspired.**

_Just the fingers of your hand_

Anne Kirrin sat at the table in the apartment in London, leafing through a large photo album, the thick creamy paper slightly yellowed with age and the pictures similarly so. She wiped away an occasional tear as she gazed at picture after picture.

Susan came in and stood behind her, putting her hands on Anne's shoulders and the younger woman leaned back into her lover. Anne closed her eyes but they shot open when Susan's hands went down the front of her dress and under her bra.

"Sue…" She protested.

"Hush my love…Last year was your choice, this year is mine."

"Sue…"

"Stand up and strip."

The shorter woman looked up in amazement. "Sue!"

Susan sighed and undid the top buttons of Anne's dress without any trouble and had it off her life mate's shoulders in seconds. "Sue! S-Stop it!"

"No…you know the rules Annie…we swap what we want to do each anniversary…and this year, before dinner, dancing and a show…I want to take you right here on the table."

Anne's mouth fell open and she flushed. "Sue!"

"Yes, that's my name. Now up; and naked." Susan's face was implacable.

Anne rose reluctantly and let Susan pull down her dress, then her lacy bra and then her panties, leaving her trembling with apprehension in only her pumps.

Susan eyed her appreciatively. Anne was no longer the vibrant and angry young woman she had fallen in love with in 1958, so alive that Susan had felt her even from the other side of the hotel bar where Anne had been drinking. It had been one of only a handful of occasions that Anne actually had been drunk. But she was fit for a woman her age, fit and still agile and Aslan, so very beautiful. Her breasts, were firm, toned and perky, even now that she was seventy-two

Susan took Anne's hands in her own and kissed them, finger by finger, sucking lightly on each delicate tip before taking the forefinger of her lover's right hand deep into her mouth. She saw the spark of lust awakening in Anne's eyes and the corners of her mouth lifted as she knew that the other woman was overcoming her natural reserve. She dropped Anne's left hand and took the right from her mouth, licking up and down Anne's middle finger, lightly nipping it with her teeth. Then she dropped the right hand as well.

Susan leaned forward and gently took Anne's left nipple in her mouth, kneading the right one with her hand. Anne gasped and tried to pull away, but Susan slapped her rear and Anne 'eeped.'

"Stand still, wench."

Anne's eyebrows went up. "Did you talk like that to your maids in Cair Paravel?"

"No…only with you." Susan only let go of her nipple long enough to say it before sucking it entirely into her mouth. She pushed Anne onto the table and took off her shoes. Anne stopped thinking rationally about two minutes after Susan had nibbled her way down to her ankle and started on that bit just where her foot joined her leg.

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

"You should try and contact her again." Susan said.

They lay together in the huge bed, Anne's silver and gold and Susan's black and silver mixing on the pillow as their heads lay close together.

"She doesn't want to know me."

"Didn't." Susan corrected. "She was eighteen. I'd imagine that things might have changed since then."

"Sue…"

"Annie…you torment yourself every year…you should find her and contact her again."

"B-But…"

"Annie…there's a massive difference between an angry eighteen year old and a grown woman of forty six. Find her and call her. The money you've sent her over the years alone should be enough to get her to give you at least a polite response."

Anne sighed and curled in on herself, tears rolling down her cheeks. Susan gathered her close and held her. "We'll look for her together, tomorrow."

Anne nodded and cried. They lay together until they fell asleep, the dinner dance and show forgotten.

BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS BtVSBtVS

Willow smiled in satisfaction as she stepped into the bathroom. Buffy was lying in the large tub, her hair wrapped in a towel and soft music playing. Of all the rooms in their shared apartment this was the only one that was in all essentials finished. Willow slipped out of her robe and hung it on a peg, then moved quietly towards the sunken tub and sank into it opposing Buffy. Buffy did not react beyond a small smile that played around her lips. Willow extended a foot below the bubble strewn surface and rubbed it along the inside of Buffy's leg. The blonde's eyes flew open.

"W-Willow?"

"Hello Buffy." Willow smiled.

"Hey…errr…" Buffy eyes widened as Willow's other foot joined the first.

"What are you d-doing?"

"Making haste slowly…" Willow smirked.

Buffy's strong hands clasped Willow's ankles just as her feet were approaching their goal. Willow pouted. "You're no fun."

"I thought you wanted to move slowly?"

"Well yeah…but then I thought, we've been in love for years, but just kept silent and we know everything about each other and I now am willing to admit I totally checked you out each time we showered together after gym, and that not all the times you were changing in the dorm when you thought I was sleeping were actually when I was sleeping…"

Buffy grinned and ran her thumbs down the bottom of Willow's feet and the red head jumped up. "Buffy! My feet are sensitive!"

"You're babbling Wills…and you were going for an even more sensitive area…"

Willow blushed. "Yeah, okay…sorry." Buffy smiled and moved to sit next to Willow. She took Willow's right hand in hers and ran her fingers down it, feeling and looking as if to memorize each freckle. She kissed each white knuckle and lightly nipped at the pulse point in the red head's wrist. Willow shivered.

"That sensitive too?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah…Am I…Am I going too fast?"

"I don't mind…shall we head for the shower and then to the bed and perform a more thorough exploration of each other's sensitive areas?"

Willow nodded and rose, closely followed by Buffy. It was going to be interesting to initiate Buffy into the ways of women. Willow grinned in anticipation as she took her soon to be lover's hand and led her into the cubicle.


End file.
